


Bringing Home Someone Special

by LovetheOmni



Series: Lesbiaku's Fics for Shameless Femslash Week [6]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff to balance out the angst of yesterday, Lesbian Sex, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2018-02-17 12:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2310290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovetheOmni/pseuds/LovetheOmni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheila overhears Karen and Mandy having sex so she invites them downstairs for breakfast. Written for Shameless Femslash Week Day 6: Fluff. Karen/Mandy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bringing Home Someone Special

**Author's Note:**

> I figured I owed you guys a little Karen/Mandy fluff since I wrote angst. Also I just wanted to write something with at least a little bit of Sheila.

Mandy buried her face in Karen's pussy and moaned loudly as she felt the blonde girl's tongue against her. She did her best to reciprocate, but it was hard not to just lay there with her mouth agape when every little thing that Karen did made her writhe like an inexperienced virgin.

Karen laughed at her and pulled back. " _Jesus_. Have none of the loser guys you've banged ever found your clit or _what_? You're always so sensitive."

"Fuck you," Mandy replied. She _acted_ hostile, but Karen knew better than to take her words at face value. She felt the Milkovich's smile against her inner thigh. Raising an eyebrow at the challenge, Karen dived back in to suck Mandy's juices from her wet folds.

Mandy refused to let Karen win so easily. She stroked the other girl harder and panted against her, using her breath to stimulate the blonde's sensitive areas. They both moved their hips faster, getting ever more impatient for release.

Mandy massaged inside Karen's hole faster and faster, pressing hard against her clit. She could feel Karen twitching around her and knew that it was almost time. The feeling built up and built up in both of them, covering their whole bodies in pleasure. They desperately panted and bucked their hips into each other's mouths until…

Karen's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she let out a loud wail. Mandy stifled her grunting noises against Karen's skin.

Once both of them had ridden out the waves of ecstasy that had wracked their bodies, they finally collapsed. They both lay limp in satiated silence, breathing in sync with each other for a few hazy minutes. Everything was perfect.

Before either of them could work up the energy to get up, there was a small, polite knock on the door.

"Good morning, honey!" Sheila chirped happily from the other side of the door. "I made banana pancakes for you and your friend!"

Karen buried her face into the pillow and groaned. She hadn't meant for her mom to find out about her relationship with Mandy that way.

Mandy perked up. "Did she say _banana_ pancakes?"

* * *

Sheila smiled happily as Mandy shoved the pancakes into her mouth rudely.

"Can I get you anything else?" Sheila asked a bit excitedly. "I could mix you guys a screwdriver or a fuzzy navel if you want! It's not every day my dear Karen brings home someone special!"

Mandy blinked up at Sheila in confusion. Most parents hated her, including her own. She didn't know how to react to such kindness. Her family had always called Karen's mom 'batty Sheila' for her agoraphobia and overall weirdness, but honestly, she was a very sweet woman. They were all wrong about her.

"Uh… no thanks," she replied softly, motioning to her glass of milk that was already on the table. "This is fine."

Karen laughed at her for being so damn polite, but Mandy was too excited about banana pancakes to give a shit. She didn't even mind when Karen grabbed her hand over the table where everyone could see.

Maybe this thing between them could work after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy Shameless Femslash Week~ I'm posting every day of the week! :D
> 
> Please comment/review~ :D
> 
> Visit me at lesbiaku.tumblr.com


End file.
